total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold was a contestant on Total Drama: Redemption Island as a member of Team Underdogs and, later, Team Brainiac. Biography What’s your best quality? ''' As a humble warrior I must adhere to a certain code of honor and maintaining that honor is my best quality… along with my romantic side… and my pecs. '''Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Anything involving me beat boxing or a lute. *Battle brown *Master of the Spheres Trilogy, Duh! *Medieval Steve’s Medieval Camp stew (the lunch one) Describe your craziest dream. It started when I was first up at the school talent show wearing the McGrady family tartan kilt. It ended with me head first in a tuba with no gitch. Best memory from childhood? ''' Oh gosh, probably the first time I defeated the Troll Commander at Medieval Steve’s Medieval Camp. He was having an asthma attack at the time, but I still won. '''Most embarrassing moment at school? Geez, I got lots. One I guess would be at the school talent show. It involved my family tartan kilt, me landing head first in a tuba and no gitch. Who says dreams can't come true. Describe the first job you ever had. ''' Paper route. Well more of a photocopied journal page of what I’d learned that day on the internet delivered to everyone in my neighborhood. I called it the Harold Herald. '''Ten years from now, what are you doing? Chillin’ with my bride, the beautiful Mrs. Leshawna Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ' My curvaceous soul mate Leshawna at a waffle and clog dancing festival in Middle Earth. '''It’s the last day on earth. ''In five words or less, what would you do? Heroically stop it from happening. Personality A tall, skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several challenges, either for himself or his various teams. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast amongst his fellow contestants and a perfect target for bully Duncan. Although Duncan hates Harold for his uncool ways and Harold hates Duncan for his bad attitude, it appears the two have begrudging respect for one another at the same time. A telling confessional Harold makes in One Million Bucks, B.C. points out that both are willing to put their differences aside when forced to work together. In Total Drama Island, Harold develops a crush on Leshawna and, although she is initially put off by the strange boy, she eventually comes to see him as a true and loyal friend. A running gag is that, he will give off a high-pitched girly scream when he's scared. He has an interest inMUSIC , as evidenced by his skills in beat boxing, keyboard, and rapping. Harold was also one of four boys to be in The Drama Brothers, and sometimes interrupted the songs in Total Drama World Tour to add his own hip-hop section. Coverage Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, he is put on Team Underdogs, and he gets annoyed with Scarlett when she starts to insult him right off the bat. He calls Anne Maria a mistress, which makes her verbally lash out at him. When Dawn is told to act like Eva, Harold comments that it is easy because Eva is a mess, which Leshawna covers his mouth, calling him "baby", which excites him. When Trent tries to send Anne Maria off to him, he says that Trent needs to move on from "tramps like her". When Rodney has to act like Ella for his team, Harold covers his ears and lashes out in anger from Rodney "being an insult to music". The Underdogs lose the first challenge, and Harold proudly votes Rodney off. In The Teams' Song, Harold speaks with Ella about Rodney's singing and elimination. He tells Amy to shut up for arguing with her sister, and Scarlett tells him to shut up. He then goes to insult her back, but she tries to tell Ella that Harold is a bad person, which failed. He goes to Leshawna to break things off fully with her, which relieves her, but neither of them realize that Sam was spying on them to publish the scene. He reveals to his team that he cannot write a song for them, since Trent wrote the songs for The Drama Brothers. He beatboxes while Ella sings, and when the challenge is over, he congratulates her. During The Tug Of More, Harold is trying to motivate his team to do well in the challenge, but no one is paying attention. During the challenge, it was exposed that Harold and Heather were together for a brief moment, which makes him grow worried, and tells Leshawna not to believe it. He lashes out at Eva when she attacks Chris, causing them to lose a round. He threatens Eva that she will go home if they lose the challenge. When Leshawna reveals that she wants the Underdogs to lose, it distracts Harold, causing him to lose the grip on the rope, and for his team to lose the challenge. His team meets up, and he suggests that they get rid of Eva, which Sam refuses, since she is a physical benefit to the team. At the elimination ceremony, he gets into an argument with Amy, which ends with her slapping him for calling her Samey, and Eva kicks him in the groin. He ends up in the bottom 2, but is spared from elimination. Harold has a discussion with Leshawna about him sleeping with Heather all of those years ago, and she is not very pleased, with Beardo eavesdropping on them in The Pi Contest. Max approaches him, to ask him to be a part of an alliance, (to be his "minion"), and Harold is considering the offer. He is desperately trying to motivate his team, but he is one of the only useful members of his team for the Math challenge. When his team loses, he says that him and DJ should be safe, since they are the only ones that gave the team points. He votes Max off, but is mad when he is saved over Eva. In the beginning of The Puzzling Place, he is switched over to Team Braniacs, forcing him to work with his nemesis' Noah and Scarlett.The Puzzling PlaceHe is soon attacked mercilessly by Noah and Scarlett, by them wondering why he is still on the team, and that he is not as smart as he thinks he is. He is aware that Noah will do anything to get him eliminated, and when their team loses, Harold is safe, as everyone knew Noah threw the challenge to try to eliminate him. He is relieved when Noah is eliminated. In Behind The Drama, he is forced to reveal who is the most attractive teammate, which he embarrassingly reveals Scarlett is the most attractive teammate, causing her to vomit, with him still saying that he "despises Max's assistant". When Dawn has to reveal who has the darkest aura, he spits out that it is clearly "woman beater Beardo", causing them to engage in a glare off. When it is revealed that Beth and Justin made out in TDA, Harold tells her that his friend Justin still loves her, and wants her to call him, reuniting them. He brags in the confessional about winning the challenge for his team. Harold realizes that he needs allies, so he comforts a sad Bridgette in Triathlon of Redemption Island. She tells him that Geoff dumped her, with him telling her that he is sure it is a misunderstanding, and that she needs to focus on the game. He partners with her for the running part of the challenge. He tries to get an official alliance with Bridgette, since they are the only first generation members of their team. He tells Dawn to hurry up with the challenge, but when she loses the challenge, he assures her that she will be safe. He tells Beardo to come to talk to him in private, with him, Bridgette, and Scarlett following him, and Scarlett lashes out when she hears him say Dawn should be safe. He grins happily when his plan to eliminate his nemesis Scarlett works. He has a few teammates that are unhappy with him eliminating Scarlett in Frontstroke, Backstroke, mainly B. He is isolated from most of his teammates during the challenge, even more so when he cheers for Leshawna. When it comes to he second part of the challenge, he fails miserably, with not only failing to look attractive in his swimsuit, but lashing out at his teammates for being in the way, and the worst of it happened when he blinded his teammates when he threw sand in their faces, causing them to fall and blow the second part of the challenge. He is soon voted off by his team, and he says that this season was a good run, hopes him and Leshawna can be friens, that Beth can be happy with his friend Justin, tells Trent to stay away from Anne Maria, and tells the entire world that his album is coming out in a month. He then enters the limo. Harold's elimination interview He tells Chris to call him H-Bomb when the interview starts, and revealed that he saw his early elimination coming because Noah and Scarlett spread a bunch of rumors about him behind the scenes from Day 1, causing him to be hated, and he was getting nowhere with Leshawna. He also reveals that he threw the last challenge so he can go home and finish his album (which he tries to promote in the interview). He goes on to say him and Leshawna are still friends with benefits, and that he came off as really mean and bossy, being ashamed, but it was only because it has been 5 years since TDWT. He freezes when Chris asks him an internet rumor about him and Scarlett being related. TriviaCategory:Team Brainiac * Harold is the only male to be on two teams, on account of being the only male switched. *He got Scarlett voted off due to his hatred towards her. Category:Males Category:TDRP: Season 2 Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 2